


Photos

by n_dp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (not so) Secret Crush, Crushes, M/M, Modelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami found himself under the spotlight. It was all <em>thanks</em> to Kise and his manager, Nakamiya Mayu (note the sarcasm).</p><p>[Or alternatively: the transformation of Cute-Kagami into Sexy-Model-Kagami, courtesy of Nakamiya Mayu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.
> 
> Do enjoy~! (●´ω｀●)/

"He is cute, right, Jackson-cchi?"

Jackson, real name Nakamiya Asuka, paused on his task tending on Kise's hairs, leaned to peek at the picture on the blond haired model's phone screen.

Kise, in his ever-blinding smile, was hugging a red haired male. His long arms linked around the bulkier male in affectionate embrace. The redhead was scowling at Kise, _that_ of course being ignored by the model. They were both drenched in sweat and Jackson was almost sure that they just had a basketball game when they took the picture, if the background of the basketball ring could be any indication.

"Huh? Your friend?" Jackson continued his task, combing and spraying Kise's hairs, as he asked.

Kise hummed in affirmation.

"Is he one of your Kiseki friends?"

"Nope. But he is the one who beat all of us last year; with Kuroko-cchi and their team," Kise answered cheerfully. "So~ he is cute, right? Right?" he asked again as he enthusiastically lifted his phone facing Jackson.

Jackson took a step away from Kise, and appreciated how the model looked. After finding his look satisfacting, the pink haired stylist answered him (who looked at him with what he called as puppy eyes) with ‘hmmm, not really. I found him like, _mac-cho’_ in breathless voice.

Kise whined. "Eeeh? But you do see how his cheeks bloom in red. He is like the cutest thing ever!"

Jackson folded his arms, staring at Kise through the reflection on the mirror. Lifting his brow, he said, "Well, he looks a bit cute, like angry pup. But he is more manly, Ki-chan. I meant, look at those fiery eyes and those abs! He is definitely a sex material! Not something you associated with the word cute. Like _totally_."

"Jackson-cchi, nooo, don't taint Kagami-cchi's image!"

Jackson laughed. He liked his charge. Kise had been modelling for years, and since the first time he was given Kise to take care of by the company, he found him endearing. He felt like a pet (not that he would tell Kise _that_ ), especially when Kise whined like that –probably, he already caught his sister’s sadistic tendency. The pink haired man felt the urge to ruffle his blond tresses (if only Kise had no shoot in five minutes). "But you can't ignore his eyes, Ki-chan. He kinda reminded me of Yamato You, who is titled _Sexiest Male You Want to Date 2016_ by Halo Magazine. You know how popular that magazine is."

Kise pouted. "But, Kagami-cchi is an angel! He can't be sex material!"

"Huh? Who said an angel can't be sex material? You know my boyfriend Yotaka? He is like cute puppy, but in bed," Jackson looked around and whispered: "he is like a beast."

Smiling smugly, the hairstylist added, "That must be the case with your Kagami-cchi."

"But Kagami-cchi is Kagami-cchi. You know Aomine-cchi, right?"

Jackson looked for one _Aomine-cchi_ in his memory, found one tall tan young man often reading gravure magazine whenever he accompanied Kise to the location of photoshoot. Jackson nodded affirming Kise's question.

"Aomine-cchi boasted his magazine, the one with nude Mai-chan, to Kagami-cchi's face last week. He turned red and shoved the magazine away. He was so cute that time. Here, here, Jackson-cchi! He looked so cute! I can totally fall for him again and again!"

Kise was going to show his stylist when his manager came. "Ryouta, come quickly, the photograper is waiting!"

"Huh? Okay, Mayu-cchi. Here, Jackson-cchi. Later tell me your opinion. You will think Kagami-cchi is cute!"

Kise then ran to the set not far away from where he was, leaving the pair of Nakamiya siblings and his smartphone.

"What is it, Asuka?"

Jackson sat on the seat Kise left, still warm because his charge had been sitting there for quite long time. He went through the photos inside Kise's folder. "Big Sis, you know him? Kagami? Kise has been telling me about how cute he is."

"Who? Kagami?"

Jackson hummed.

"Ah, Kagami Taiga! I know him, met him several times when I picked Kise. The boy is cute, easy to tease!" Mayu covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Ck ck ck. Spare the boy, please. I know how sadistic you are."

Mayu shrugged. "I can't help it. Hmmm, Kise's friend, the one who is like a ghost, ah, yes, Kuroko! Kuroko has some puppies and you know what, the boy cried when Kuroko and Aomine ran after him to make him acquintance with the puppies. Nigou the Dad also barked and ran after him happily. I think Kise took pictures. My heart was gonna burst seeing his teary eyes. I thought that only Kise’s teary eyes could make me feel like that, never thought he has a friend like that. You have to see him, Asuka."

Kagami ate like squirrel, cheeks full.

Kagami grinned.

Kagami's head stuck inside a costume.

Kagami surrounded by fluffy rabbits.

Kagami tilted his head with curious expression.

Kagami cried as he ran; the picture from Mayu’s story.

And—

"Calling him cute is not wrong, Big Sis. But I still think he is hot, giving sexy vibe and pheromone," said Jackson as he stopped at one picture.

Mayu leaned to look at the picture, and her eyes widened. Soon, a smirk appeared, making her younger brother shuddered. "Big Sis?"

* * *

 

Kagami couldn't believe what was happening with him, something like the devil's plan, some apocalypsal situation. The one to blame was Nakamiya _Evil_ Mayu, the incarnation of Devil's—and maybe also Kise Ryouta.

The red-hair was under warm light, claded only in jeans. _Tight_ jeans. His upper body was given olive oil to make them glossy. His hairs were given gel, bangs slicked to show his forehead. And on his side, Kise was close.

_Click. Click._

"Move closer, Kise-kun."

Kise moved closer, tightened his hold on the loop of Kagami's jeans; his breath warmed Kagami's neck.

Kagami growled and turned to stare at Kise, ready to tell the blond to move back a little because he was too close and Kagami felt too warm; he felt frustrated, feeling how his jeans started to feel a bit tighter. (Kise was not wearing anything but a pair of black jeans. _The_ equally _tight_ jeans that shaped his bottom nicely.)

_Click. Click._

"Good, Kagami-kun. Keep that sexy expression!"

Kagami wanted to shout at the middle-aged photograph; he was not making sexy expression, he was making frustrated expression! It was Nakamiya's fault –and Kise's! If only Kise didn’t take his picture, especially _that_ one (Kagami didn’t actually feel mindful over the fact that Kise had so many pictures of him ~~he felt satisfied that Kise liked to take pictures of him~~ ). If only Nakamiya did _not_ see _that_ picture. If only she did _not_ hold Kagami’s secret.

"Okay, good!"

The photographer stopped taking pictures, trying to see the result through the notebook connected to his camera. His face showed how satisfied he was with the result. He nodded his head as he conversed with the young woman that Kise’s manager was, occasionally pointed at the screen of notebook.

"Uwaaah, Kagami-cchi, I can't believe Ren-san looks satisfied. I hear rumors that he isn't easily satisfied, especially when he takes pictures from newbies. You are basically a newbie, Kagami-cchi."

Kise was still in his previous pose, leaning on Kagami's side, with fingers holding the loop on the forked-browed young man. He didn't seem to step back any moment, seemed comfortable with the empty space between them even.

Kagami grumbled as he tried to shove Kise (half-heartedly). "Here is too hot. Can't you step back a little, Kise?"

"Oops. Sorry!" Kise yelped, letting go of Kagami's jeans’ loop before rounding his arm. "Come on, it will be cooler after we are not under the light. Let's go to Ren-san to see the result, too!"

Kise energetically dragged Kagami to where the photographer and Kise's manager were. Kagami followed Kise half unwillingly. He wanted to go home after hours of torture.

"—him? You have good eyes for talented model," Ren-san said to Mayu.

Mayu giggled. "You praise me too much, Ren-san. My charges are coincidentally talented."

Ren-san laughed boisterously. "You are too modest, Nakamiya-san."

"Ren-san, Mayu-cchi, how is it?" Kise asked happily.

"Oh, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. It's a wrap! I can't believe it’s happening. It’s so rare to wrap this soon!"

Kagami grunted. "Okay then, we are done, right?"

"For the jeans?" Ren-san asked and when Kagami said yes, he answered: "We are. But we still have underwear ads to take."

“Underwear ads … Sir?” Kagami asked, eyes confused.

Ren-san smiled. "Yes. It's actually for Kise-kun only. But I think you are perfect to join. Both of you look nice to pair, and that is good thing. Promoting that the male jeans is good for both beautiful-boy and manly-boy. The same thing is good for the underwear. Don’t take this personally, but you and Kise-kun are opposites, but when you two are inside one frame, the opposite-vibe is mixed.”

"Huh?"

Mayu smirked behind Ren-san, while Kise (who already let go of Kagami and stood next to Mayu) chanted 'accept it, Kagami-cchi' repeatedly.

Kagami hesitantly asked: "You meant underwear, like _underwear_?"

"Of course it is, Kagami-cchi."

"Not boxer?"

"Of course not, Kagami-kun."

Kagami took a deep breath. "Thank you for the offer. But NO. I'll pass."

 _Yup_. Definitely, Kagami was not going to accept the offer; however money he would get from it. No way. He didn’t want to have his crotch plastered in public. He didn’t want Kise to see him in that tiny kind of clothing; it was too embarrassing.

[And when in the end, when his crotch plastered in various corners, he continued to wonder how his mind had gone insane.

It might be because Kise’s combo attack, _the teary puppy eyes_ , and the beg. It might be because of how Mayu grinned at him as she lifted her brows. It was definitely _not_ because he had soft spot for Kise or because he was afraid Mayu would tell his secret to Kise. Kagami was _not_ in love with Kise, he was just awestruck, because the blond was beautiful and pretty and handsome and blinding.

Yes. _Just_ awestruck.

Mayu’s knowing smile was scarier than Nigou’s puppies.]

* * *

 

[Seirin, Kagami, and Kuroko were having training on the beach when suddenly, Kuroko's rainbow friends (minus Akashi plus Takao and Himuro) came. It was then what supposedly to be serious training turned disastrous. What was with Momoi sticking to Kuroko's side, Murasakibara taunting Hyuuga and Kiyoshi (who came to watch), Takao exchanging (lame) jokes with Izuki, Midorima explaining about Oha Asa to Riko, Aomine taunting Kagami (who was refrained by Himuro not to hit the ace of Touou), Kise whining, and the rest of Seirin watching.

Deciding that the training had ended for the day due to unplanned-unexpected-accident-from-random-people-namely-the-rainbows, Coach gave the members of Seirin basketball team free time, letting them running amok instead of training.

It was then everyone scattered around to play in smaller group. Some played volley, some just sun-bathed, or built castle. Kagami, who was able to surf, borrowed a board from nearby shop. Himuro tagged along with his own board. The sun was bright, but didn’t feel hot, and the waves were good enough to surf.

“Tatsuya, hold my board for a bit.”

“Sure.”

They stopped a few feet away from where the sun-bathed group was. Kise, who was right on the end of the line, was closest to where they were. The blond was playing with his phone as he was laying down, when Kagami took his t-shirt off, leaving his upper body bare. And … _click_. Kise took a picture.

Kagami’s top was bare, showing his abs. Left arm hung the t-shirt he was not wearing. Right hand was holding his bangs, clearly showed how his eyes stared at the blue ocean. The wind ruffled his hairs that were almost too long.

Kise was mesmerized.

Kagami was handsome. Ruggedly handsome.]

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how modelling works, so there may be some inconsistencies. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
